


Edward vs. The Fates

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Edward vs. … Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is given a rare gift from the Fates… whether he wants it or not…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edward vs. The Fates

**Author's Note:**

> 1st in the “Edward vs. … Universe”; I had an idea for a multi-chapter Twilight/Harry Potter crossover fanfic, but decided on a series of one-shots outlining a number of Edward’s experiences in the wizarding world.

Edward, in a show of human likeness, blinked at the rather stunning women with long, lightly curling hair. Specifically at the one with hair black as night who’d identified herself simply as Karma. There was no way she was serious. He blinked again. Could there? He blinked a third time. _Shit! She was!_ There was a sound akin to tinkling bells and a lightly bubbling brook. They were laughing at him – all three of them. His shoulders slumped and he looked decidedly grumpy. He crossed his arms and huffed – they laughed again. “I fail to see how any of this is particularly amusing,” he said flatly.

“You’re just so cute when you’re sulky!” the honey-brown brunette one called Destiny cooed over him.

“I am _not_ cute…” he stomped his foot petulantly. _‘Oh great,’_ he thought. _‘More laughing…’_

“You see, I told you he was the right one,” the dark red haired one, Fate, said as she patted his head. He was incensed at that and, after giving what was probably an undignified squawk, batted her hand away. She just batted her eyes fondly at him and clasped her hands almost like a proud parent – or pet owner…

“Why me?” Edward said despairingly, looking up at the sky with his palms facing upward.

“We’re down here honey,” Karma smirked. “You don’t have to look that far up.” He shot her a withering glare which she appeared not to notice if her innocent smile was anything to go by.

“I fail to see where the problem is,” Fate said. “It is a unique gift we wish to give you. Not many have ever been given the chance.”

“Again, why _me?”_ he asked the three insufferably smug and amused looking entities.

“You think too much of the values of those around you and too little of your own merit,” Destiny replied. “Why _not_ you?”

Edward pondered this. “I don’t deserve it.” He refused to meet their eyes as he replayed memories from the earlier days of his current life.

“That is why _we_ are the judges of such things.”

“You hold guilt for something that is not your own fault,” Karma stated.

“How can _you_ of all beings believe that?” he asked.

“It is my duty to weigh the good and the bad in people and to judge the balance,” she answered plainly. “And what I see in you is good.” He looked ready to respond and she continued. “Yes, I know what you have done in the past. I do not fault you for it. You were young, Edward, it was in your nature. Accept it.”

“Carlisle…”

“Carlisle is an entirely separate being, unique from you. He, in our eyes, is held to a separate brand of standard suited to him alone, just as everyone else is. Including you, child.”

“This is a special gift we give to you, young Edward,” Fate stated. “And one that will be bestowed upon you whether you wish for it or not. So kick and scream all you like. While it won’t change anything, it’ll be fun to watch.” He huffed crossly and again they laughed.

“We do not choose who receives a gift from us lightly,” Destiny explained. “I think we know what we are doing,” she added with a wry expression.

“My family…”

“Will always remain with you, dear Edward,” Fate promised. “All of it that is truly yours.” Edward’s thoughts turned to his former love. The first one he’d ever let in. The first one that hurt him.

“She was never your true intended, Edward,” Destiny said softly, reading in his eyes what he thought of. “Your destined mate is yet to cross your path.”

“Are you sure about that?” he asked doubtfully.

“You think I’m wrong?” the entity smirked. Edward sighed and bowed his head resigned to his, well, fate. Said entity giggled and he sighed again, this time in exasperation.

-o0o-

Three hours later he walked up the driveway that led to the Cullen’s current house located a few miles north of London. Alice was reciting _Macbeth_ in her head. He found the scene she was thinking through rather ironic, given the circumstances. He, however, changed his mind when he opened the door and was met with a wandless _expelliarmus_ and blasted half way across the lawn. He gave an annoyed growl when he saw her wide grin. She did that on purpose.

\- 30 -

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In case anyone realized (or even not) that while Edward reads minds, he was unable to read the Fates’ minds here. I figured that he couldn’t read their minds because of what they are: powerful supernatural entities.
> 
> A/N2: This probably isn’t as amusing as “Edward vs. The Niffler” but I quite enjoyed writing it. It was originally intended to be much more serious, but I just couldn’t resist having a bit of fun with it. (Of course Alice would know how to use that particular spell, LOL.)


End file.
